


Dean's Food Nightmare

by Blondie2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: Dean wakes up like any other morning but what happens when food and drink start talking to him and his the only one who can understand them.





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm goes off waking the older Winchester up. He reaches out and turns the alarm off causing the room to go back into silence.

He lets out a groan as he comes out of bed. He walks out the room and decides to check on his brother. Reaching his brother's room, Dean slowly opens the door. Sam was snoring his head off and Dean couldn't blame him he was up most of the night researching for cases but so far there was no case that seemed suspicious.

Dean closes the door and walks to the kitchen. The first thing that came to his head when he reached there was food. He was starving. Dean opens the fridge. Luckily there was enough food to make a sandwich.

Dean gets out the lettuce, ham, butter and tomato and places them all on the table. He then gets two slices of bread and begins spreading the butter. He then places a few slices of ham on it followed by the lettuce and tomato. Finally he places the other slice of bread on top. The sandwich was finally completed.

Dean puts his newly made sandwich on the table with chairs and sits down. Without no hesitation. Dean grabs the sandwich. As he was bringing it towards his mouth. There was suddenly a voice that cried out.

"PLEASE...PLEASE DON'T EAT ME"

Dean pauses and frowns. He could have sworn he heard something just now but there was no one here. Assuming he was imagining things, he starts to bring the sandwich close to his mouth again.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME I'M INNOCENT"

Ok this was getting weird now Dean was pretty sure he heard something. He puts his sandwich down and stands up.

"Hello" he calls out.

There was no answer.

"Sam"

Still no answer.

Dean decided to go and check all the rooms including his brother's. Sam was still asleep and all the other rooms were empty.

I must be losing my mind I need coffee Dean thought.

He goes back to the kitchen and quickly made himself a coffee. He badly wanted to eat that sandwich his stomach was rumbling. With his coffee, he goes back and sits down ready to dig into his sandwich. Before he took a bite of his sandwich, he thought it was for best to get that coffee down him. As he was about to take a sip of his coffee, there was another voice.

"Boy you love your coffee do you."

Dean puts the coffee down confusion on his face. What the hell was going on.

"Oh sorry to disturb you. Drink away I don't mind I hope you brushed your teeth I don't want to be in a mouth if it has a smelly breath"

Dean pauses and looks down at his coffee. No that couldn't be his coffee food and drink don't talk.

"Are you drinking me or not I'm getting cold here."

Dean leaps out of his chair horror on his face "HOLY SHIT"

" Is he alright?"

Dean looks at the sandwich "Did that sandwich just talk"

"Of course he did you idiot." The coffee says.

Dean looks at them both. This couldn't be possible he must have be dreaming.

"Dean you alright?"

Dean jumps and turns round. Sam was standing there looking at him with confusion.

"No his not. He looks like his seen a ghost" The coffee says.

Dean looks back at the coffee "W...W...What"

"Dean what's wrong has something happened?" Sam asks.

"Can't you see what's happening." Dean answers.

Sam frowns "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Dean points "The sandwich...the coffee they were just talking."

Sam furrows his eyebrows "Pardon"

"Hey it's rude to point honey" The coffee says.

"SEE SEE THE COFFEE IT SPOKE"

"Dean what are you talking about the coffee is not talking."

Dean gives him a seriously look "Sam it's talking like right now."

Sam walks to the table. He picks up the coffee and examines it.

The coffee scolded at the younger Winchester "Hey hands off I'm for Dean not you. Make your own."

Dean's eyes widen "See. Did you hear that."

"Hear what Dean?"

"The coffee told you to put her down."

Sam looks at him "Her"

Dean shrugs "It sounds like a woman"

"A very hot woman indeed" the coffee says with a giggle.

"Oh that's it" Dean snatches the coffee off his brother and walks to the sink.

"HEY DON'T YOU DARE I'M NOT GOING DOWN NO DRAIN THANK YOU VERY MUCH" The coffee yells.

Dean panics and puts the mug back down. Sam picks up the sandwich.

"May I" Sam asks.

"Um"

"Well you're not going to eat it." Sam says. He brings the sandwich towards his lips. The sandwich immediately let out a cry.

"PLEASE DON'T LET HIM EAT ME"

Dean whacks the sandwich out of his brother's hand. The sandwich hits the table and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you"

Dean looks at it "I didn't do this for you."

Sam glares at him "Dean what the hell is going on with you"

"You couldn't eat him. He didn't want to be eaten. He begged me not to eat him."

"Him...begging" Ok Sam knew something was seriously wrong. "Dean...is the food really talking to you?"

Dean nods "Yes can't you hear it?"

Sam shakes his head starting to look concerned "No I don't hear anything. Is there other food talking to you?"

"I don't know so far it's the coffee and sandwich. I didn't do anything I swear I just did what I do almost everyday. Make myself breakfast and eat I didn't do anything else."

Sam frowns. He goes and opens the fridge. As soon as it was open. Dean covered his ears.

"SHUT THE DOOR"

"What?"

"SHUT THE DAMM DOOR THE FOOD IT'S SCREAMING AT ME RIGHT NOW"

Sam raises his eyebrow "Screaming"

"Well not screaming it's just they are all saying my name they are calling me."

Sam slams the fridge the door. Dean sighs with relief and removes his hands from his ears. Sam walks towards him looking more concerned than ever.

"Dean"

"Yeah"

"It seems that you can now understand food"


	2. Chapter 2

Both of the brothers stare at each other not saying a word. The silence was interrupted by a sigh from the coffee.

"What are you two doing those who can be quiet the longest competitions."

Dean looks at the coffee "Can you shut up."

"Oh you spoke your brother wins tell him I said congratulations."

"Dean what's it saying?" Sam asks.

Dean swallows still freaked out by all this. Sam raises his eyebrow waiting for a response.

"The coffee thought we were playing a game."

Sam frowns "Um ok what game?"

"Seriously Sam"

"I'm just curious."

Dean sighs "She thought we were playing who can be quiet the longest."

"Never thought coffees would know about um games."

"We know more than you think we know sugar." The coffee says.

Sam notices his brother looking at the coffee again. Sam assumes that it spoke again. This was just weird even for them. Yes it was absolutely weird when Dean had that potion to talk to animals but this...this shouldn't even be happening. Food can't talk they don't have thoughts.

Sam gestures to the coffee "Should I throw it away?"

"Dean you won't let your baby bro touch me. I'm used for drinking so come on drink up." The coffee says.

"Dean should I throw it away?"

"She wants me to drink her." Dean says.

"Oh um"

"Yeah that came out a bit weird."

"Honey you drink coffee every day why are you acting like this?"

"I'm acting like this because my coffee had never spoke back to me before "

"Ok I'm getting rid of this." Sam says as he picks up the coffee.

"No no Dean don't let him." The coffee says panic in her voice.

"Sorry um Co but I can't do it so Sam is happy to give you a trip down the sink."

Sam gives him a really look "Dude your nicknaming your food now?'

"And"

"Alright I'm sorting something out right now." Sam says. As he was about to pour the coffee, the coffee screams.

"I CAN HELP YOU"

"SAM STOP" Dean orders. Sam pauses the coffee still in his hand. Dean does a gimme gesture to him. Sam hesitates at first but then hands the coffee over to him. Dean glares at the coffee "How can you help me?"

"What help you. Dean"

Dean raises his finger to silence his brother. He turns his attention back to the coffee.

"Speak how can you help"

"I can say what's wrong with you."

"Go on"

"You been cursed."

Dean frowns "Jeez you think that didn't come to my mind already."

"What... what did it say?" Sam asks.

"Co thinks it's a curse."

"Well that's likely."

"But how Sam we hardly been out to do any hunting. We haven't even seen any witches recently."

"Maybe it was a sneaky attack." The sandwich says.

"I forgot about the frigging sandwich." Dean says.

Sam looks at the sandwich "What did it say?"

"He thinks it's a sneaky attack."

Sam nods "Could be" then Sam pauses. Did he just agree with a sandwich yeah this day was getting weirder by the minute.

"But Sam who would want to curse me to be the food version of Doctor Doolittle."

Sam shrugs "Well you do like food Dean."

"Don't we know that" A voice yelled from inside the fridge.

"Hey shut up" Dean says.

Sam decided to ignore whatever that was then "I'll research and see if I find anything."

Dean nods "Yes please do"

"Oh um what about." Sam gestures to the coffee and sandwich.

"Oh um I'll be dealing with these two."

"What no please don't eat me." The sandwich says worry in his voice.

"Shut up Sandy I'm not eating you."

_His just called a sandwich Sandy right that's just messed up now_ Sam thought.

As he got his laptop out. Sam really hoped his brother was not going to sit there and talked to them because to be honest that would actually freak him out a bit.

Dean checks his brother was in the other room and quickly goes back to the kitchen. He sits down and places the coffee down next to the sandwich.

"Alright"

"Well are you drinking?" Co asks.

Dean shakes his head "No I can't"

"Sweet heart you need to eat."

"Well Sandy over there is not so keen."

"Then make another one. You need to eat your stomach is not a happy bunny at the moment."

"Excuse me"

"Your stomach. Us food and drink know when your hungry and full and at the moment the stomach wants food like right now."

Dean blinks amazement on his face

_Now food can tell when your hungry we never learnt that in class_ he thought.

"Are you eating honey?"

Dean badly wanted to eat something he was starving but how can he eat something that can now talk. Dean shakes his head.

"I'll pass"

"But"

"Look I don't need a coffee telling me what to do."

"She's trying to help" Sandy says.

"You..."

"Shut up yes I got it Dean"

"Dean"

Dean turns round. Sam was holding his laptop with a WTF look on his face. Dean looks back at the food then back to his brother.

"Right yeah I was..."

Sam raises his hand "It's fine... I think I found something."

Dean gets to his feet "What did you find? What's wrong with me?"

Sam goes to the other end of the table trying to keep far from the food as possible. He puts the laptop down and clears his throat.

"Ok um there has been a murder at Dale's Mega Market."

"Sam you seriously decided to go case hunting and not find what the hell is wrong with me."

Sam gives him a bitch face "I haven't got to the interesting part yet."

"Oh what is it I'm listening." Co says with curiosity.

"It's none of your damm business Co" Dean says.

"Dude quit the nicknames please." Sam says.

"No keep it going buttercup I like it." Co says with a giggle.

Dean laughs a little himself. Sam stares at him looking horrified.

"DEAN"

"What"

Sam shakes his head "Right so someone was found dead but this is the interesting part, another person was their last night called Harper Brown and she says they were attacked by a monster that was made out of food."

"Come again"

"Food like had a head of a watermelon and pear ears. It was made out of food."

"Sounds like your thing Dean" Co says

"It does"

"Dean stop talking to the food and talk to me." Sam snaps at him.

Dean rolls his eyes "Sorry. Seriously food gone bad now. Could this day get more weird." Sam closes the laptop and walks up to him. Sam raises his eyebrow. Dean knew the look he was going to say something that will be piss him off. "What is it Sam"

"Dean don't you find it strange, a food monster appears out of nowhere and you all of a sudden can talk to food."

"And"

"There could be a link."

"So what a food monster caused me to be able to hear his friends."

"I don't know maybe. I think we should investigate."

"But Sam...why me?"

Sam shrugs "We will just have to find out. I'll meet you at the car."

Sam hurries off very eager to look into this case Dean on the other hand was more confused than ever. He then heard a sigh come from behind him. He turns round.

"What"

"I guess you're not drinking me and I can't beg you to drink me so I guess I'm going down the sink." Co says.

"And I'm going in the bin" Sandy says.

Dean nods. He couldn't leave them here he needed to bin them. He picks up the coffee and sandwich. He first goes to the bin and flips it open.

"Alright down you go."

"It was nice knowing you Dean" Sandy says.

"Yes we had a bit of fun sugar. Well you didn't find it fun but yeah." Co says.

Dean had no idea why he was doing this but he actually felt sympathy for them.

_That's not normal_ Dean thought.

He tries to bin the sandwich but he couldn't he didn't have the heart to do it. To be honest that did scare him a bit. Was it to do with because he made this sandwich he made this coffee. Dean puts them down on the table.

"Hang on" He says.

Dean goes and opens the shelves. He gets out a container and a travel mug.

"Dean what you doing?" Sandy asks.

"You two are coming on a road trip." Dean answers.

"What but I'll get cold." Co says.

Dean picks up the mug "That's why your going in the travel mug."

He pours the coffee in and places the sandwich in the container. He then grabs his bag and jacket and walks out the bunker. Sam was waiting in the Impala. Dean opens the trunk and tosses the bag in. Once the trunk is shut, Dean opens the car door and gets in.

"You good?" Sam asks. Dean nods and starts up the car. Sam looks down and notices something odd. Next to his brother was a travel mug and a container that contained that  _Sandwich_ Sam thought. "Dean"

Dean looks at him "Yeah?"

"Is that"

"Sam...don't say anything."

"But Dean"

"Sam we need to get going."

Once the car came to life, the Impala zoomed down the road.

This crazy adventure has begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Winchesters made a stop at the diner. Sam gets out of the car and looks at his brother.

"I'm getting food I haven't had any breakfast. You want anything!"

Dean gives him a really look "Dude are you being serious now"

Sam sighs "Dean you need to eat."

"Told ya Dean that stomach of yours needs food" Co says.

"Sorry Co but I can't."

"Look Dean bring a burger back. I can make him quiet with my charm"

I swear if that coffee had eyes she would have winked. Dean really needed something he was hungry but there was no way he was going to have food in his mouth and hear it's voice as his chewing it. Dean pushed that imagery out of his mind and shook his head at his brother. Sam walks to the trunk and gets two suits out. He tosses one at his brother.

"Well you have to come in any way. To get change in the bathroom."

Dean nods but then he had a thought. If he goes in the diner, he would hear all the food in there that is being cooked and eaten by the customers. The food back at home nearly gave him a headache what the hell would the food in the diner be like. No Dean did not want to go through that.

"Can I change in the car?"

"Oh yes wouldn't mind seeing your body sugar." Co says

"Oh yeah why not, people would drive or walk past seeing a naked man in the car." Sam says.

"I would be in my under wear"

"Still your exposing yourself in public"

"Men go round showing their body off on the beach"

"Yeah but Dean we are not on a beach."

"I'll be quick people wouldn't even notice that I changed clothes."

"Dean come on your only going in the bathroom."

"Yeah but I'll hear them."

"Dean it's just food. They won't do anything to you."

"I know but it's just weird ok."

Sam gives him a sympathetic look "I know it must be weird for you but you just have to try to ignore it."

Dean knew his brother was right all he can do is try to ignore it. Dean grabs his suit and gets out of the car.

"I'll be right back" he says to his two new companions.

"Take your time no rush." Co says.

"I'll keep her company" Sandy says.

"Yeah see we're fine."

"Right um ok don't do anything stupid." Dean says

"Sweet heart we talk not walk so we can't do anything stupid." Co says

_Good point_ Dean thought

"Dean let's go" Sam says who was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah um coming." Dean shuts the door.

The brothers walk to the diner and open the door. The diner is packed with people. One of the waitresses comes up to them with a cheerful smile.

"Hello and welcome to Bucky's diner. Where would you like to sit?

" Um We are actually taking away" Sam answers.

"Oh ok just go to the counter and order away."

The waitress winks at them both and turns on her heel to walk off. The Winchesters head to the bathroom to dress into their suits. 5 minutes later, both brothers come out at the same time and both readjust their ties. There was a rumble from Dean's stomach. Sam shifts his gaze towards the sound. Dean catches the gaze and scolded at him.

"Sam I'm fine."

"Dude you can't just starve for the day."

"I don't exactly have a choice."

"Can't you just tell it to shut up."

"It's not that simple Sam."

"Guess what your eating."

Sam walks to the counter. Dean groans and follows behind him.

"Sam seriously I'm fine."

Sam reaches the counter and presses the bell. A man turns round and clears his throat.

"Hello and welcome to Bucky's diner what would you like?"

"Um" Sam looks at the menu above the man "Two cheeseburgers and two coffees to takeaway please"

"Change that to one coffee" Dean interrupts. He didn't fancy having a coffee after speaking to Co that has put him right off at the moment.

The man nods "Ok so two cheeseburgers and one coffee. Correct?"

"Yes" Sam answers.

"Alright then coming right up."

Sam hands him the money and the man goes off to cook the food. Dean looks at the tables and sees all the people stuffing their faces with burgers, fries, sausages, waffles. One of the customers received their food from the waitress they saw earlier.

"Here you go sir enjoy." The waitress says with a cheerful tone.

"Thank you and I shall enjoy eating this beauty." The customer says as he digs into what looked like a pulled pork barbeque burger. Dean's mouth drools it looked so delicious.

"What you looking at?"

Dean shuts his mouth. That wasn't the customer talking.

_Please don't say it spoke_ he thought.

"Seriously dude quit the staring go and buy your own."

Dean takes a step back. He ends up bumping into one of the waitresses. One of the glasses of milkshake slides off the tray and falls on the ground. The glass smashes causing the milkshake to spill everywhere.

"Oh no" The waitress says.

Dean turns round and looks at the mess. He gives the waitress an apologetic look.

"I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

The waitress takes a deep breath and tried to remain professional. She puts on a fake smile.

"It's ok you didn't mean to."

"You want me to help?"

"Oh no it's fine I'll clear it up."

She places the tray onto the counter and goes off to get the cleaning products.

"Nice move asshat." Dean looks at the tray. The chocolate milkshake scolded at him. "You just knocked my sister."

"Sister?"

"The strawberry milkshake."

"Brother" the strawberry milkshake called out.

"I'm sorry sis this dickhead didn't know where he was looking."

"I didn't notice she was behind me." Dean says.

"Well thanks to you my sis is now going to be thrown away."

"It ain't my fault. How is she your sister?"

"We're both from the same carton of milk."

"Oh"  _Great_ _now_ _food has brothers and sisters what's next children._

The waitress comes back with her colleague to clean up the mess. Her colleague swept up the pieces of glass with his broom while she was on the floor scrubbing.

The strawberry milkshake started crying and begging that she did not want to be thrown away. Her brother cried out to her as another waitress came over with a fresh glass of milkshake and took them both over to the table.

Dean cringed the screams were like something you would get from a horror movie. He didn't realise his brother was calling him.

"Dean...Dean you ok? Sam tapped his brother "DEAN"

Dean jumped slightly and he looked at brother.

"What"

"I been calling you and you haven't been taking a blind bit of notice of me."

"Oh um sorry I probably didn't hear you."

"Dean I'm been standing right next to you calling you." Dean looks at the waitress again. The waitress stands up the leftover milkshake in a bucket. Sam sighs "Dean what happened?"

"Oh nothing "

"Nothing."

"Yes nothing come on let's go. The food is giving me a headache."

"YEAH WALK OFF SONNY ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED."

Dean turns and glares at the chocolate milkshake "I JUST TOLD YOU IT WASN'T MY FAULT. I DIDN'T KNOW YOUR SISTER WAS GOING TO GO SMASH."

The diner went silent and all eyes turned towards the older Winchester. The customer who looked like a teenager frowned at him "Dude were you talking to me?"

"No I was talking to Choco there in your hands."

"You mean my milkshake?"

"Yeah that little bastard there."

"Shut your mouth" Choco hissed.

"Um why are you talking to my milkshake." The teenager says confusion on his face.

"Dean I think we should go." Sam says who was starting to blush with embarrassment.

"Yeah go and knock someone else's drink. Drink hater" Choco says.

"Oh that's it." Dean says.

Dean was about to give that drink a piece of his mind but Sam grabs his arms and starts dragging him out of the shop. Once they were out, Sam let's go and gives his brother a what the hell look.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Choco in there got mad because I knocked his sister strawberry."

Sam furrows his eyebrows "Did you just say his sister?"

"They are both from the same carton of milk so apparently that makes them related."

"Um"

"I know it's frigging weird."

"Yes it is but still Dean you can't just go arguing with it. People are going to think your insane."

"Well I do feel insane at the moment. I want this to stop Sam."

"You seemed ok with Co and Sandy."

"Probably because they are not assholes like that son of a bitch in there."

The Winchesters get into the Impala. Co was the first to speak.

"Did you get food?"

Dean rolls his eyes and was about to start-up the car but Sam stopped him.

"You need to eat."

"No Sam"

Sam opens the bag and hands him the burger.

"Yes Dean."

Dean sighs and unwraps the burger. He brings the burger to his lips.

"Hi there you have a nice pair of lips on ya."

Dean frowns "Your female."

"Oh that's new usually they are male." Co says.

"I'm a juicy female." The burger giggles.

"Dean ignore it and eat." Sam says "Watch me." Sam unwraps his and before his burger can speak, Sam takes a bite out of it and swallows "See"

"Yeah but you don't hear it so it's ok for you."

"Don't worry eat me I can't wait to get into your mouth." The burger says with another giggle.

"Honey your making him uncomfortable." Co says.

"Sorry I'm just a seductive burger."

"I can see that." Dean says. He then looks at his brother "Sam quit staring."

"Sorry" Sam says and he turns to look out of the window.

Dean brings it to his lips again. The burger starts making kissing noises. Dean gives the burger a desperate look.

"Could you please stop that."

"Oh sorry. I guess I'm just so lucky right now."

"Look lady just stay quiet don't say a word."

"My lips are sealed...wait I don't have lips." The burger laughs then pauses realizing Dean did not look amused. The burger sighs "I'll shut up now."

"Um thanks"

Dean takes a deep breath and takes his first bite. The burger remained silent as he started chewing and then he swallowed.

"See that wasn't so hard." Co says.

Dean finishes the burger within a few bites. He sighs with relief and pats his stomach which now stopped rumbling. Sam looks and notices it was gone.

"You ate it " Dean nods. Sam smiles "That wasn't so hard."

"Co said the same thing." Dean says as he starts up the car. "Now let's go and investigate about this food monster."


	4. Chapter 4

The Winchesters finally arrived at their destination. They both looked at the market. They can see why it was a mega market now it was huge. Sam gets out of the car.

"We only need to go to the food department. Harper Brown is one of the workers there hopefully she's in today."

Dean gets out of the car and gives the market another look.

"Ok you go to the food department I'll look in the other places."

"Dean. I just said we only need to go to the food department."

"Yeah but Sam. Always best to investigate the whole thing."

"Dean we don't need to. We just need to..." He then did a face palm "Your worried about the food."

"Sam look at the size of this place. Can you imagine how big the frigging food department is. Imagine the food."

"Dean you would be in your glory wouldn't you. You do love your food." Sam teases.

"At the moment food is my worst enemy."

"Expect us right Dean." Sandy says worry in his voice.

"No of course not" Dean says as he turns round .

"Dean let us come in with you. If any apples, pears or whatever decides to bully you. Let me handle them I'm quite a hot-headed lady they would run a mile if they had legs." Co says.

Dean laughs a little "I don't need a coffee sticking up for me."

"What's going on?" Sam asks.

"Nothing Sam." Dean answers.

"Come on Dean I can help you. Interview the food." Co says.

"Why would I need to interview the food?"

"Because think of it. They would have been there on the night the murder occurred. If you started interviewing them people would think your bonkers. So that's why me and Sandy should have a Mulder and Scully moment."

"I like that idea. I was getting bored in the car." Sandy says.

Dean actually never thought of that. This could be a chance that whatever he had could be useful. He looks at Sam who just looked really confused now.

"Sam I have an idea."

"It was actually my idea not yours." Co says.

Dean sighs "Fine Co had an idea."

"The coffee...had an idea." Sam says with a frown.

"Yes. Sam. Harper is not our only witness."

Sam's frown deepen "What do you mean?" Dean shifts his eyes to the Co and Sandy then to the market. Sam furrows his eyebrows then he realizes what his brother means. "No"

"Sam I hear food. They can tell me what they saw that night."

Sam shakes his head "Dean you can't just go in there and start having an conversation with the food. People are going to think your mental."

"Well I already made myself look like a nutcase back at the diner so it doesn't make any difference now."

"Um it makes a difference to me. How do you think I feel."

Dean rolls his eyes "God Sam you can be dramatic sometimes. Anyway it's not me that's talking."

"Then who is it? " Dean picks up the sandwich and places it in his pocket. In his other hand, he picks up the coffee. Sam eyes widen "Your not thinking what I'm thinking right now."

Dean nods "Meet Agent Co and Agent Sandy."

Both the coffee and sandwich giggled. Dean grins at his brother. Sam looks at the coffee then at Dean's pocket. Surely his brother had to be joking. Sam looks all over again and sighs. No he wasn't joking.

"Didn't even need to train got the job straight away." Co says.

"Alright don't get too excited." Dean says.

"Who wouldn't get excited Dean. It's my first day on the job."

Dean chuckles "True very true. Hey um quick question."

"Ask away."

"How do you know The X Files?"

That got Sam's attention. "Dude did you just say X Files?"

"Dean before you brought me and my family in from the shops. I used to be on the shelf hearing people's conversations. Some were funny, some were emotional, some ended up in arguments. I heard a couple of girls discussing The X Files they just started watching it. Whenever they came in the shop, they always kept talking about episodes and God they used to fan girl over Mulder."

"Hang on, you listened to people's conversations?"

"Well what else can I do on a shelf."

Dean sighs "Sorry is just I'm still trying to get used to all this."

"I could tell you some of the dirty stories but um I don't think you would probably want to hear that right now."

Dean shakes his head "Better not. Not while Sam is here."

"Dean what is going on?" Sam asks.

Dean looks at him "Guess what Coffees know The X Files."

"Huh?"

"And Game of Thrones." Co adds.

"You know Game of Thrones." Dean says looking surprised.

"Dean what did I just say."

"Oh yeah."

"Game of Thrones now." Sam says who was the most surprised out of the both of them.

"The ham part of me heard about Game of Thrones." Sandy says.

Dean looks in his pocket "The ham part of you."

"I was made with a variety of food all from different places. They have all heard different things. So when you made me, all the memories and thoughts got combined."

Dean couldn't help but be impressed by that. Sam was awestruck now he was becoming more curious by the minute.

"Come on Sam let's go." Dean says.

Sam snaps out of his thoughts. As Dean was walking off, Sam could hear his brother laughing and chatting away to his new friends.

_I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this_ He thought as he started picking up the pace.

The doors slid open automatically. Dean was the first to walk through and he was a bit taken back of how big this place was. It was enormous inside and overwhelming. There was so much to see.

"Wow" Co says who sounded quite taken back as well.

"Hey I can't see" Sandy yells from the pocket.

Sam walks in and points at one of the signs.

"Food department this way." Sam says.

The Winchesters went through a few automatic doors and had to ask a few people on the way to give them directions. The place was like a maze. After going through one more door, they were finally in the food department. As soon as Dean stepped in, voices all came at him like a wave.

"PICK ME"

"PICK ME PLEASE."

"I DON'T LIKE IT HERE PLEASE TAKE ME."

Dean touches his head with his free hand. Dean winced as the voices got louder. Sam looks over at his brother. He immediately became altered when he saw what was happening to him.

"Dean you alright?" Sam asks.

"So many voices." Dean whispers.

"Voices you mean the food?" Dean nods slightly. Sam knew Dean was going to have it tough but he didn't know it was going to be this bad. Sam puts his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean you go back to the car. I'll stay and question Harper."

Dean shakes his head and brushes his brother's hand away.

"No no I have to stay."

"No you don't. If it's hurting you then go back."

"Sam I have to do this. We need answers."

"Harper can give us answers."

"Sam the more witnesses the better." Dean removes his hand and takes a deep breath "Just got to ignore them." He walks over to one of the workers and smiles "Excuse me miss?"

The woman who was placing bread on the shelf looks at him and smiles "May I help you?"

Dean holds up his fake FBI badge "Agent Hanks this is my partner um Agent Collins. We would like to know is Harper Brown in today we would like to ask some questions."

The woman picks up another loaf of bread and frowns "Let me guess it's to do with the murder that happened a few nights ago?"

"That's right."

"Harper doesn't work in this department anymore. She's too scared to be around food now. She now works in the clothes department."

"Oh um is she in today?" Sam asks.

"Yes she is. She should be on the shop floor now."

"Thank you."

"Poor James good guy he was." The woman says. "I don't know who would want to murder James. Poor Harper it must have traumatized her. No wonder she came up with this crazy food monster story."

"You don't believe her?" Dean asks.

"Of course not. There is no evidence. It wasn't caught on camera. The camera went off when the murder happened. The camera came back on and all there was, was James who was...dead."

"Again thank you for your help." Sam says.

"Agent I'll stay here take a look round. Might do some shopping as well." Dean says.

Sam nods knowing what his brother means "Yeah ok I'll go and find Miss Harper."

Sam walks off. Dean goes and grabs a basket. He looks at the woman.

"Where did the murder happen?"

"In the fruit and veg section. It was closed off a few days ago but it's open now.

"Thanks." A

_Fruit and Veg really. Sam would_ _have got_ _on well with them_ He thought.

"Ready sugar." Co asks.

Dean shrugs and makes his way to the area.

* * *

Sam reaches the clothes department. He sees a man on the shop floor. He had a manager name tag on. Sam thought it was best to tell the manager before he questions Harper.

"Excuse me sir."

The man turns round "Yes"

Sam shows his badge "FBI I would like to ask Harper Brown a few questions about the night James died."

The manager didn't look very keen "Agent she's been through a lot of questioning. I don't think she wants to go through anymore."

"It will just be quick I promise."

The manager sighs "Alright fine. You can talk to her in my office."

Sam smiles "Thank you."

The manager escorts him up into his office. He tells Sam he will be right back. Shortly later, the manager came back with a young woman who Sam assumed was Harper.

"Do I have to do this " Harper says.

"Harper it will only be quick I'll make sure of it." The manager says. He looks at Sam and gestures to the woman "Agent this Harper. Harper this is Agent..."

"Collins." Sam says. He holds out his hand "Agent Collins." Harper hesitates but shakes his hand. The manager gives Sam a stern look and then leaves the room. "Would you like to sit down?" Harper shakes her head. Sam nods "Ok um tell me about James?"

"James was my colleague. We worked the night shifts cleaning everything up. We used to have a right laugh the both of us. James would always be cracking jokes making me laugh."

"What happened on the night James died."

"Me and him were doing what we normally do. Then suddenly I heard James scream. I thought this must be one of his jokes. I walked over where the sound was and I was like ok James very funny come out." She then swallowed. "He did come out well tossed out like a rag doll. He landed on the ground by my feet and he was...dead. All his body was ripped and..." She cringed at the memory.

"Tell me about the monster."

"I screamed I immediately became terrified. Then I heard a growl and loud foot steps. Then it came out of the shadows. The monster was big probably around 8ft. It was made entirety out of food such as fruit, vegetables, bread, cakes everything but it's hands were the knives. That explains how James was sliced all over."

"Then what happened?"

"I froze at first with fear but as soon as it roared, I ran, I went into the storage area and hid. It entered the room. It's growls getting louder as it came closer to me. So I panicked and got up and threw empty boxes at it. Didn't do much though and I ran out of the emergency exit door and got into my car and drove off. That was the last time I saw that monster." She then sighs "I don't even know why I'm saying this you won't believe me. Every person I told they look at me like I'm crazy."

"I believe you."

Harper looks at him feeling surprised by that answer "Really"

"Yes I believe you."

She shakes her head "Your just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm being serious I do believe you."

"FBI don't believe this type of story."

"I'm just an open-minded person I guess."

The manager comes in and clears his throat.

"We need you on the shop floor now Harper."

"That's fine I asked all my questions." Sam says "Thank you for your time Harper."

"Please sort this Agent before someone else gets hurt "

"I will" he says.

* * *

Dean examines the fruit and veg area. He looks at his coffee and whispers.

"Fruit or vegetables choose."

"To be honest I don't like any of them." Co answers.

"I choose both. Let's get this over and done with."

Dean walks and looks at the healthy food in front of him. He heard a giggle come from the apples.

"Hey look at him. His handsome. I hope he chooses us."

The apples giggle again. Dean looks and smiles at them.

"Sorry sweetheart but not here for picking I'm here to get some answers."

They all went silent. The apple who just spoke let out a gasp.

"Did you just hear us?"

"Loud and clear."

They all started muttering to each other amazed by this sudden occurrence.

"How is that possible?" The carrot asks.

"That doesn't matter right now. My coffee and sandwich are going to be asking some questions." He places Co in front of the fruit and Sandy in front of the vegetables. He quickly looks round making sure no one is looking. He looks back at them "Start".

"Ok Sandy go first." Co says.

Sandy clears his throat "What's this supermarket like?"

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose and glares at the sandwich.

"Sandy how is that to do with the case."

"I was just wondering."

"Jesus Christ I'll do the questioning you boys are useless" Co says "Listen up there was a murder a few nights ago. Were you there or in the storage."

"Why should tell you." The pear says.

"Because it will help us find this monster that is made of food. Rings a bell to any of you lot."

"The one that killed James." The avocado says.

"Don't say it." Another apple says "I miss him so much"

"What happened that night?" Co asks.

"Should we say?" The tomato asks.

They all start muttering with each other. The pear was the first to speak.

"You wouldn't believe us anyway."

Co chuckles "Trust me he will believe you. His seen some... I mean a lot of crap in his life."

"Like what?" The carrot asks.

"That doesn't matter right now" Dean says "Just tell us what you know."

"Broccoli speak." The pear says.

"Why?"

"Because you haven't said anything."

The broccoli grumbles and then sighs.

"James was putting the crates away singing to himself as he was doing it then suddenly a figure a giant figure appeared out of nowhere. Ok I said enough someone else continue."

"Watermelon." The pear says.

"Why me."

"JUST SPEAK"

"So it appeared have no idea where it came from but we could hear the cries of the food inside it so we knew straight away this wasn't normal. This looked evil. I don't want to say the next part."

"PEPPER" The pear yells.

"Happy to. Didn't hardly know the man. So James turned round and screamed and yeah the monster got angry and cut him to bits with his knife hands."

"Knife hands." Dean says.

"Yes hands made of knives very sharp ones as well. Then it picked James up and tossed him like he was trash."

"But he wasn't trash." One of the apples wailed "He was lovely such a personality. Why would the monster want to kill him."

"The monster tried to kill Harper." The pineapple says.

"Luckily Harper got away." The pepper says.

"It went off chasing her. That's all we saw." The avocado says.

"That's all." Sandy says.

"Yes that is all unless you want us to repeat ourselves." The pear says.

"Oh no please I can't go through that story again." The apple says.

"Um thanks" Dean says as he places the sandwich back in his pocket.

"No problem. We were happy to help." The tomato says.

"Some of you were." Co says.

"Ok I think we should get going." Dean says as he picks his coffee up.

"YOU SHOULD PICK US WE HELPED YOU." They all shouted.

"Sorry I don't eat rabbit food."

Dean turns and walks off. The fruit and veg muttered with annoyance.

"He don't eat healthy food. Eww what a horrible human." The orange says disgust in her voice.

"He will regret it if he gets diabetes." One of bananas say.

"Yeah" they all say.

Dean goes and puts the empty basket away. He was about to call Sam to see if he was done but he sees an elderly lady struggling to put her trolley away.

"Here allow me." He says.

The elderly lady takes a step back and Dean pushes the trolley in. The elderly lady smiles and picks her bags of groceries up.

"Thank you young man."

Dean smiles back at her "No problem."

"I saw you putting your basket away. Did you not buy anything?"

Dean shakes his head "No"

"Were the food giving you the lip."

"Guess you could say that."

"Mmm must be very frustrating hearing all them food especially the ones who talk non-stop. Anyway I must be going. Thank you again" she leans into his ear "Dean Winchester."

Dean's mouth dropped as the elderly lady started walking off. Dean turned and grabbed her arm.

"You...you did this."

"We can't talk here." She hisses "We have to go somewhere private. Look in your pocket."

Dean let's go off her and puts his hand in his pocket. A piece of paper came out with an address on it. He looks back up but the elderly lady was gone.

"Damm it" Dean mutters.

"Dean I spoke to Harper."

Dean turns and looks at his brother.

"Sam I know who caused this. Me hearing food."

"Who?"

Dean hands him over the paper. Sam reads it and frowns. Dean points at it.

"It's an address. This elderly woman wants me to come and see her."

"Why"

"It's obviously to do with why she made me like this."

"A witch"

"Seems like it yeah."

Sam looks at the paper again.

"Your not going alone. I'm coming with you."

"Wasn't planning on going on my own."

"Good then we go tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

"This is the house?" Dean says as he looks at the house.

"Must be. It matches the address that she gave you." Sam answers.

The Winchesters get out of the car.

"Hey Dean are we coming?" Sandy asks.

"No it's best me and Sam go on our own."

"Ok we'll wait here."

Sam nods at him and they both walk to the door and knock on the door. The door opens on its own. They both walk in feeling uneasy. Until they heard a voice.

"Come in...come in. I'm in the other room."

"That's her" Dean says.

They walk into the living room. The elderly woman was sitting in a rocking chair stroking a black cat.

_Had_ _to be_ _a black cat._ Dean thought.

"His a lovely black cat don't worry." The elderly woman says. She looks up at him "I know what's going on in your mind. Have a seat." The Winchesters sit down on the sofa. "Want any tea or cake. I made the cake myself."

The Winchesters look at the table. There was a Victoria sponge cake and a pot of tea with tea cups.

"That explains why you went shopping" Dean says.

The elderly woman laughs "Yes"

"Who are these two delicious men I'm looking at right now" The cake said with a posh tone.

The elderly woman noticed the older hunter staring at her cake. She laughs.

"Oh yes I forgot you and food have a bit of a bond at the moment."

Dean glares at her.

"How did you do this to me?"

"The other night, you came and got a burger from the local diner. Correct."

Dean nods.

"Yes I was hungry."

"I was working in the kitchen undercover I don't actually work there but there is lots of staff they don't know. I made a special recipe and all I needed was the perfect person to eat it. That's when you came in. I sensed straight away you were a hunter and I thought you were the right person."

"Right person for what?"

"To defeat the food monster."

"You know about that?" Sam asks.

"Yes why do you think I made the recipe."

"How was it created?" Dean asks.

"It's my son."

"Your son."

"He worked in a supermarket. Dale's Mega Market actually. They all used to bully him because he was different he wasn't like him. James was the main bully. They reported to the boss that he stole something from the shop and he didn't. My son got sacked."

"So he created this monster for revenge."

"That's right Dean. I heard about James. More will get killed you know that right."

"It was going after Harper Brown." Sam says.

"Aww yes Harper it was James and Harper who were the main ones to bully my son."

"Why didn't you do anything?" Dean asks.

"My son is a man. His old enough to sort out his own problems."

"Sorting out his own problems he definitely did that did he." He says sarcastically.

The elderly woman sighs.

"I didn't realize he would go that far. Murder that's not him."

"But this is what I don't understand. How does me talking to food help fight this monster."

"You can take control of the monster."

"What"

"You would understand it. So if you can get through to it, you could gain control over it and bring it to your side."

"Why don't we just kill it."

"Not that simple."

"How do we kill it?"

"You destroy the scroll my son used to create the monster."

"Where's the son?" Sam asks.

"I don't know."

Dean leans back on the sofa and sighs heavily.

"Great so we have no idea where your son or the food monster is"

"Food monster yes we do know. Well you know where it is."

"Pardon"

"What do you mean he knows where it is?" Sam asks

The elderly woman stands up places her cat on the table. She walks over to Dean.

"Part of the spell I did in the burger. I caused a bond to be created between you and the monster."

"What" Dean says his eyes started to widen.

"Let me show you."

The elderly woman places her fingers on Dean's forehead. Dean's eyes close and he falls back on the sofa. Sam gets to his feet.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM."

"His finding the monster."

"WAKE HIM UP RIGHT NOW."

"Relax my dear. All we do now is wait."

* * *

Dean wakes up. The first thing he sees is a man in front of him. The man grins at him.

"James Harrison is dead. Harper Brown is still alive." He then frowns "We could have got caught. YOU WOULD OF GOT US CAUGHT."

_Huh_ Dean thought.

"You are supposed to be a monster. Killing one person is not enough."

_What is he talking about_

Dean looks down and freezes in shock. He wasn't looking down at his body, it was the monster's body.

_What the_

He tries to move the arms but he had no control of the body at all.

_Sam. Sam where are you. I think that_ _witch_ _has done something_

"You have another target." The man says. Dean looks at him. The man holds out a piece of paper. The paper had a picture of a man with a goofy grin. "This is Marty Wheaton. He always kept calling me silly nicknames. I hated it. He works in the day but you can't kill him in the day. So your going somewhere else." He shows another piece of paper with an address on it. "This is where he lives. Your going to go there right now and kill the bastard. Understand." Dean hears the monster growl. The man smiles "Good now get going. Take the small roads can't risk you being seen." The monster responds with another growl. The man looks at picture "This is what you get Marty. This is what you get for picking on Thomas Monroe."

Suddenly Dean's world went black.

* * *

"Dean...Dean...Dean are you awake. Come on Dean please wake up."

Dean eyes open and he sits up straight.

"Sam...Sam is that you." He says panic in his voice.

"Yes it's him." The elderly woman says.

Sam puts his hand on his brother's shoulder looking concerned.

"Dean you ok?"

"I was...I was."

"You were looking through the eyes of the monster."

The Winchesters turn and look at her.

"How" Dean asks.

"It's the bond. When your asleep or unconscious you can see what the monster is seeing."

Sam looks at his brother feeling more bewildered than worried.

"Dean what did you see?"

"I saw a man he was talking to the monster. His given the monster another target."

"Really who?"

"Marty Wheaton."

"Oh yes the one who called him nicknames. My son hated it."

"He showed an address as well."

"Do you remember it?" Sam asks. Dean nods. Sam gets out a notepad and pen. Sam writes it as Dean tells him. Sam looks at the address. "It's not far from here we might just get there before the monster does. Did the man say anything else?"

"He said that's what you get for picking on Thomas Monroe."

The elderly woman signs.

"That's my son that's who you spoke to."

"What's your name?" Sam asks.

"Alice Monroe." She answers. Dean gets off the sofa feeling a bit dizzy. He sways to the side. Sam grabs him. Alice gestures to him "Don't worry feeling dizzy is one of the side effects it doesn't long."

"Son of a bitch." Dean mutters under his breath.

"Hey it's ok. I got you." Sam says as he helps his brother to the door.

Alice joins them and looks at them with curiosity.

"What's he eaten today. May I ask?"

"None of your damm business." Dean snaps at her.

She frowns at him and shakes her head with disappointment.

"That's not how you talk to a lady Dean especially an elderly one."

"His had a burger today." Sam says.

"Is that it?"

Dean gives her a really look.

"Lady you expect me to eat food while they are shouting, talking or being flirtatious to me."

She nods to herself.

"Fair point but Dean you must be starving." Dean looks at his brother and mimes let's get out of here. Alice holds out a slice of pie. Dean looks at it. God it looked magnificent Dean just wanted to grab it and stuff it in his face. "Cherry pie one of your favs."

"Where did you get that. You only had cake?" Sam asks.

Alice smiles at him.

"Always good to have alternatives. Have it Dean I know you want to."

Dean looks at the pie again and shakes his head.

"No"

"Why not"

"I don't hardly know you. You served that burger to me in the diner and that made me have food thoughts. What the hell does this do make me hear the plates and dishes."

"Trust me Dean this pie is completely fine it doesn't have any magic in it whatsoever."

"I am a bit magical you could say." The pie says with a giggle.

Dean takes a step back.

"I can't anyway. It talks."

"She talks you mean." The pie corrects him.

"Uh..."  _I can't believe a pie is talking_ _right now_ _._

"You know I can disable it" Alice says.

"Disable what the thoughts?" Sam asks hope on his face.

Alice nods.

"Yes but only for a short period."

"Why don't you just get rid of it completely." Dean says.

"You need it Dean and plus because you now have a bond with the monster, when it dies your ability to hear food dies along with it." Alice places her fingers on his forehead. Dean feels a sensation go through him like a spark of energy. Alice removes her fingers and smiles. "Now can you hear anything?"

Dean looks at the pie.

"Say something." The pie didn't respond. Dean sighs with relief. "Thank god."

"You can eat it on the way and here" she tosses both men a bottle of water. "You should drink something different for once instead of drowning yourself in beer."

Sam looks at feeling surprised "How did you..."

Alice points at her head and then at his and winks. Sam nods and feels a bit uncomfortable knowing she can read their thoughts.

"Now off you go. You got a monster to stop." Alice says.

"But the scroll." Dean says.

"We stop the monster first." Sam says "That could lore Thomas out then we get him."

"Good plan" Dean takes the pie and eats it on the way to the car. "Oh I'm in heaven. I been wanting this for ages."

Sam chuckles and gets into the Impala.

"Better make the most of it. Alice said it won't last long." Dean finishes the pie within a few bites and drinks his water. "You really needed that food."

"Definitely" Dean answers as he starts up his beloved Impala. "Nice to have some quiet."

"How did it go Dean?"

Dean frowns and looks at the sandwich.

"Well that didn't last long."

"What?" Sam says. Dean gestures to the sandwich. Sam does an oh. Dean rolls his eyes. Sam looks at him. "Told ya"

"I know but I thought it could have been longer."

Sam shrugs "At least you ate."

"Yeah. Let's get this son of a bitch."


	6. Chapter 6

Marty Wheaton was sitting on the sofa scrolling through the TV. He kept checking the clock on the wall. He sighs.

"Where the hell is this food. I ordered it like 45 minutes ago." There was the sound of the door bell. Marty stands up and clasps his hands together. "Finally" he goes and opens the door. There was no sign of the delivery person. Marty looks down and sees a pizza box. He picks it up and frowns. Did the driver drop off the box and go? What about the money?. Marty shrugs "I guess it's my lucky day. A free dinner."

After shutting the door, Marty goes into the kitchen and puts the box onto the table. As he was getting himself a plate. He heard what sounded like someone banging on his window. He puts the plate down.

_The pizza guy_ _must be_ _back_

He then frowned. Why was the banging come from the back. He walked back into the living room and walked to the end of the room. The banging got louder as he got closer to it. Outside the window was a figure with a helmet on banging the window with their fist.

"HEY WHAT YOU DOING?" The figure continued banging. Marty then noticed a pizza logo on the person's helmet. "You the pizza guy, what are you doing in my garden. Did you climb over the fence or something?"

"MONSTER"

Marty shakes his head.

"I can't hear you."

"MONSTER"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU" Marty gets the money out of his pocket. "Here you go your money" The delivery guy looks in all directions. He looked like he was panicking. Marty knocks on the glass "Look dude go round the front and I'll give you the money."

"IT'S COMING"

"What? Seriously dude my dinner is gonna get cold."

Suddenly a knife came flying and went into the pizza guy's head. The pizza guy looks at Marty blood pouring down his face. Marty jumps back trying to prevent himself from screaming. The pizza guy falls on the ground and the blood flows out of his head.

A huge figure came along. It went down and stuck its arm into the knife. It went back up. Marty gasps. There was no hand. The knife was its hand. Marty backs away and knew he had to call the police. The figure raises its arms and starts pounding at the window. The glass started cracking. Marty is amazed. How was that possible. It was thick glass. Thick glass is impossible to break.

The glass then shattered. The figure was in. Marty looked up at the figure. His eyes bug out.

"MONSTER" He screams.

The monster growls and starts charging at him. Marty grabs the phone and runs upstairs. He runs into his bedroom and slams the door. He pushes a chest of drawers up against the door. He dials the number. The phone starts ringing. Then a voice came through.

"Hello"

"HELLO."

"What's the problem?"

"THERE IS SOMEONE IN MY HOUSE."

"Can you tell us where you are?"

"Yes I'm in..." The phone went off. "NO...NO COME ON" He shakes his phone but the screen remained off. "DAMN IT. I SHOULD HAVE CHARGED IT EARLIER"

The sound of banging came from the other side of the door. The monster was outside. Marty goes up against the wall trembling with fear. He puts his hands in a praying position and looks up at the ceiling.

_Please lord...save me. I don't wanna die...SAVE ME_

* * *

"Alright we're here" Sam says.

"We better get our ass in there before the monster turns up." Dean says.

"Dean" Sandy calls out.

"What?"

"Good luck"

"Yes Dean good luck. We believe you can do it." Co says.

Dean couldn't help but smile at that.

"Thanks I guess."

"We'll be right here. Waiting for you and your brother to come back with your victory faces." Co says.

"Let's hope so." Dean says with a grin. Sam looks at him wondering what the conversation was. Dean was really getting annoyed by that look now. "They are wishing us good luck."

"Oh...um thanks...I think"

The Winchesters get out of the Impala with weapons in their hands. Although they couldn't kill this monster at least they can slow it down. Sam was the first one at the front door. He rings the door bell and waits. He rings it again but there was no answer.

"I'll go round the back" Dean says. "Just in case" Sam nods at him. Dean walks round the back. The door that leads to the garden was laying on the ground. "That's not good" Dean mutters as he gets his gun out.

He walks in and sees the windows were smashed.

_Damm it. Its got here before us_

"SAM ROUND HERE"

Seconds later, the younger Winchester arrived with his gun out. He looks at the broken glass and sighs.

"It's here isn't it."

"By the look of it yeah and we got a dead body"

Dean gestures to the body. Sam looks at the helmet.

"His a pizza delivery man"

"This Marty guy must have ordered pizza."

They both heard a scream coming from upstairs. The Winchesters watch their footing not wanting to step onto glass. Once they were in, they reached to the bottom of the stairs. The monster was walking into a room. Sam was the first to go up followed by his brother. Sam aims his gun and walks into the bedroom. He saw a man covering his face which must have been Marty. Going towards him was the monster.

"HEY" Sam shouts. The monster pauses and turns round. Marty slowly removes his hands. Sam takes a step forward. "It's over." The monster turns back round and continues its mission to kill this man. The monster then felt bullets go into it's back. It whips round and roars. Sam saw the monster charging towards him. Dean runs in and goes in between them.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU SON OF A BITCH"

"He shot me" the monster hisses at him.

"He had to you were going to kill that man."

The monster points it's knife hand at Dean.

"You understand me" Dean nods at him. "How?"

"Long story"

"What's it saying?" Sam asks.

"It's pissed off I will say that" Dean answers.

"You better go or I will kill you." The monster warns.

"We're not going anywhere. We want to speak to your boss. Thomas Monroe."

"Why"

"To stop these killings"

"The answer is no. You cannot speak to him. I have to kill this man otherwise I will be destroyed. I already failed him once. I can't fail him again."

"You don't have to do this"

"OF COURSE I HAVE TO."

"No you don't.

"I was created by him. So he is my master I do what my master says."

Dean snorted.

"Right so you're a monster yet you are being ordered around by a human. I don't call you being a monster at all."

"Stop it"

"No I won't stop. Most monsters are free they go anywhere they want. You are a puppet on strings Thomas controlling you. How sad is that."

The monster roars. Sam aims his gun again.

"SHUT UP. MY MASTER CARES ABOUT ME"

"What care about you. Seriously he doesn't give a damm about you. His using you. Once you kill all his targets, he won't want you anymore."

"Not true"

"Oh it is. Has he ever shown anything towards you like love and care?"

"I...guess not"

"Well there you go."

The monster hesitates. It's eyes then glow green.

"Have you killed him yet?"

Sam frowns.

"How come I can understand it now?"

"That's not the monster." Dean says.

"Who are you lot?" It then winces "Damm it you melon have you gone to the wrong address."

"Thomas Monroe"

The monster looks at Dean with a gasp.

"How do you know my name?"

"Wait Thomas Monroe." Marty says looking confused.

"Damm it his still alive."

"You are the one responsible for the recent murder at Dale's Mega Market." Sam says.

"What James."

"That's right" Dean says.

"His a bully I had to. Bullies get dealt with right. So that's what I was doing dealing with bullies."

"Thomas killed James." Marty says who was now shocked.

"You also nearly killed Harper Brown." Sam says.

"Yes and I would have if Dumbo here did it's job right.

"And now your trying to kill Marty"

"He called me nicknames that offended me."

"Dude it was a joke" Marty says.

"Quiet you low life."

"Your screwed Thomas. We're gonna destroy you and your latest recipe." Dean says.

"How will you do that?"

"Just need to burn a certain scroll."

"How do you know that?" He then sighs "My mother told you."

"Yes it seems your mother don't like what you're doing. That's why she has to teach her son a lesson by sending hunters like us to punish you."

Thomas laughs.

"Does she think sending hunters is going to scare me. I think I should try to scare you. Teach you gentlemen a lesson. Monster get them."

Thee green eyes vanish. The monster swipes it's arm sending Dean to the wall. Dean hits the wall and falls on the ground. Marty picks up Dean's gun and aims it at the monster.

"Please Thomas stop. I'm sorry you got offended. We were having a laugh."

The monster knocks the gun out of his hands. Marty falls on the ground. He scrambles away from the monster until he was in the corner of the room. The monster was about to make its move until it felt something sharp go into its back. It was a blade. The monster turns round and receives a punch from the younger hunter. It stumbles slightly but then regains its balance. As Sam was to throw another punch, the monster goes back building it's strength and headbutts him. Sam falls back and hits the ground. He was unconscious.

The green eyes returned. Thomas Monroe was back in control.

"Good job. Mmmmm I think we should do a little trap. See the one with the long hair. Take him back to me then the other one will come looking. Once he finds us, boom he will walk right into his death."

"Your sick"

"Oh...Marty your still alive" he then had an idea "My monster can't carry this body because my monster don't have hands. I think you can do it."

"Do what?"

"Carry the body before he wakes up."

"No I wouldn't do nothing for you. Screw you."

"Here's the deal. Bring me the young man and I'll let you live."

"How can I trust you?"

"I'm a man of my word."

"I don't even know where you live?"

"Just follow my creation. My monster will lead you right to my door step. So do we have a deal?"

"What about the other one he will wake up soon."

"His out cold at the moment. Let's hope it stays that way for a while. So do we have a deal?"

Marty nods.

"Deal... But please let me live I'm begging you."

"Better get to work chop chop."

The green eyes vanish. The monster growls at Marty. Marty raises his hands as he gets up.

"Don't hurt me...don't hurt me."

Marty picks up the younger Winchester and slings him over his shoulder. The body was heavy but Marty didn't want to risk showing any signs of struggle. He wanted to be kept alive not be seen as useless and get killed.

The monster makes its way down the stairs with Marty following him behind. The monster kicks the door open and walks through. Marty takes a deep breath and steps outside.

At least it wasn't freezing tonight which was good because Marty wasn't wearing a coat. He couldn't just go off and get one not while he has a monster watching his every move. They had to stick to the job.

Back upstairs, the sounds of screaming, roaring and fighting were all replaced with silence. Dean laid on the floor in the bedroom not making any slight movements.

Then an eye cracked open.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean groans as he sits up. The room was spinning. Dean shakes his head and blinks a few times until the spinning stopped. He noticed how quiet it was too quiet.

"Sam?" He calls out. There was no response. He stands up and looks round. The room was now empty.

_How long was I out for_

Dean sees his gun across the room. He picks it up.

"SAM" He says louder this time.

Dean was starting to not like this. He quickly walks out of the room and keeps calling his brother's name out.

After frantically searching the house, there was no sign of his brother, Marty or the monster. Now Dean was panicking. Something must have happened after he got knocked out.

_Wherever Sam and Marty is they got_ _to be_ _with that monster or worse with the monster and Thomas._

Dean prayed hoping they won't dead especially his brother no way he was losing his brother again.

"Ya looking for the guy with long hair you barged in with." A voice calls out.

Dean gets startled with that voice. He raises his gun.

"Who's there. Come out."

"I would but I don't have any legs I'm just a pizza."

Dean lowers his gun.

"Where are you?"

"In the kitchen getting cold." Dean walks into the kitchen .The pizza was in the box humming a tune now starting to feel bored. It then clears its throat. "Hello"

"Talk"

"About what?"

"About the guy with the long hair my brother where is he?"

"What guy with long hair?"

"The one you just said."

"I didn't say anything."

Dean growls in frustration .

"Dude you just said ya looking for the guy with long hair you barged in with."

"Did I?"

Dean was not in the mood for this crap he wanted answers.

"Look here dumbass did or did you not see my brother?"

"Sorry...but what's this about?"

"You know what forget it I'm wasting my time"

Dean was about to walk out until the voice of the pizza spoke up.

"Wait!"

"What"

"Man with long hair his really tall he came in with you."

"Yeah him you seen him?"

"Sure I did"

"Where did he go out did he leave the house?"

"Uh...what are we talking about?"Dean bangs the table with his fists. The pizza yelps in surprise. "Whoa dude calm down?"

"How can I calm down I got a brainless pizza talking absolute bullshit to me."

"Of course I don't have a brain I'm a pizza you moron." The pizza laughs. Dean then has an idea. He picks up the box causing the pizza to scowl at him "Hey I'm not your pizza. I belong to the person who lives in this house and I'm sure it's not you." Dean opens the lid of the bin and raises the box over the bin. The pizza then gets nervous "Uh what you doing?"

"Oh I'm just helping you to jolt that memory of yours help you to remember."

"Remember what?"

"That's what I want to find out"

Dean tilts the box slightly.

"Uh...you wouldn't throw me away."

"What does it look like I'm doing now."

The pizza gulps as he felt himself sliding out of the box. He let out a scream.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I DID SEE WHAT HAPPENED. PLEASE STOP THIS NOW."

Dean stops and puts the box back on the table. The pizza took a moment to calm down before Dean asked the question again.

"Did my brother leave the house?"

"They all did" The pizza quickly answered "Including the guy that was having me for dinner."

"Was my brother doing anything?"

"He was unconscious. Marty that's his name right...yeah he had your brother over his shoulder and he followed the food monster out."

"Shit. Did you hear where they were going?"

"Nope sorry"

Dean sighs. Well at least that was a start.

"Thanks for the info" he says as he hurries out of the room.

"No problem but get Marty back here he has an impatient pizza waiting for him." The pizza yells out.

Dean quickly goes out of the house and darts straight towards the Impala. He gets in and starts the engine.

"Dean. Sam he got..."

"Taken I know Sandy." Dean interrupts.

"What happened?" Co asks.

"Food monster was there before us. I tried to talk to him but then Thomas stuck his nose in and everything then went haywire and because of that Sam got taken and god knows what's going to happen to him all I know they might turn him into a giant salad."

If this situation wasn't serious everyone would have laughed however no one made a sound not even a giggle.

"Do you know where he is?" Sandy asks.

"No"

"What are we gonna do?" Sandy says who was starting to worry.

"Relax Sandy he will come up with something. I'm sure he can track him down. Co says with confidence.

"The bond" Dean says out loud.

"The what?" Co says.

"The bond. Me and the food monster have a bond. I can see through his eyes."

"That's great. Do it now then."

Dean then sighs.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I have to be asleep or unconscious in order for it to work."

"I'm sure you can try while your awake give it a go."

"But Alice said..."

"She could be wrong. Just try sugar."

Dean screws his face up his eyes tight shut. There was nothing but darkness. He opens his eyes and shakes his head.

"I got nothing."

"Keep trying don't give up focus." Sandy says.

"Guys this is wasting my time."

"No driving around looking for your brother now that would be wasting time." Co says.

"I have faith in you Dean" Sandy says.

"Just relax" Co says.

"Relax... Right got it" Dean says.

Dean takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He relaxes his muscles removing the tension from his body. He face loosens the stress and worry now gone. He leans back on his chair and let's relaxation take over him. Looking at him now he looks like his sunbathing on a beach that's how he relaxed he looked.

He laid there for a few moments looking at darkness but then suddenly an image started slowing forming. It was blurry but it was getting there. The image showed a figure that looked he was sitting down. As it got clearer, the figure wasn't sitting down willingly he was tied down. Then the face appeared the face that Dean knew straight away. His brother his brother was tied to the chair with tape across his mouth.

Dean started to feel himself panicking. He kept screaming out his brother's name but obviously Sam couldn't hear him. His panic increased he wanted to go forward and rip that tape off him but he couldn't he couldn't move a muscle because he was only the eyes of the monster he didn't have full control of the body.

The image started to dissolve. Dean knew had to calm down. He took some deep breaths and the image came back clear again. All Dean could do was stay quiet and listen.

A body got tossed to the ground. It was Marty all tied and had tape on his mouth. Thomas enters the scene with a smirk. He kicks Marty causing the young man to groan. Thomas then hovered over Sam.

"Welcome to my humble home." Sam glares at him. Thomas gestures to his surroundings. "You like it. I find it quite homey." Sam continues glaring at him. Thomas rolls his eyes. "I guess you can't give me an opinion. Your mouth is currently unavailable. Here allow me" Thomas yanks the tape of him. Sam grunts by the sting of that tape. "You find my house welcoming?"

"I don't give a damm about your house. Don't even care if it was a frigging palace." Sam spat out.

"Thomas shakes his head.

"Now now that type of behavior is unacceptable in my house."

"I don't care what you find acceptable"

"Oh .You hunters are tough nuts aren't you."

"Yeah we are we are very hard to break as well so keep talking it won't affect me."

Thomas leans into his face.

"Really"

"Uh huh and I will not be here admiring your living room for long. My brother will come and rip you all apart. Or should I say he will fry you." Thomas frowns at him. Sam laughs a little "Oh Thomas you are your monster are gonna be toast."

Thomas's frown slowly turns into a grin.

"That's the plan I want your brother to come and rescue you. I'm sure he will find you .Hunters are very good at finding their pals. He will walk in seeing you tied up. He will come running and start setting you free. Then..." He rips Marty's tape off. "Starter Marty. The first one killed and served."

Marty coughs.

*WHAT WE HAD A DEAL. YOU SPARE ME."

Thomas rolls his eyes.

"Really think I would spare you after what you did. Really Marty."

"Thomas I'm sorry I really am."

Thomas punches Marty causing him to spit out blood.

"Stop talking trash. I hate lies. I HATE THEM." Marty swallows now looking more anxious than ever. Thomas puts the tape back on his mouth. "As I was saying then jumbo here my monster will launch and kill you. The main course. A freshly killed hunter. Then after your brother goes through them courses, he would be dessert. A nice yummy, bloody hunter. What a way to end the dinner party." Thomas pours himself a glass of wine and raises it "Cheers" He takes a sip. "Ah that's the spirit."

"Your crazy" Sam says.

Thomas puts his glass down and shakes his head.

"No I'm actually the only normal one here. All you lot are crazy...no insane. That's the word insane." Thomas sits down on the sofa pouring more wine into his glass. "I would offer you some to relax you but it's very expensive one of my mother's she gave it to me a while ago. She said open it on a special occasion. This is a special occasion." He takes another sip. "And plus you don't deserve it."

"Your not gonna get away with this."

"Oh but I already have. You lost hunter. You all lost. Now you are really being annoying now so..." He stands up and puts the tape back on Sam's mouth. Sam muffles something but the tape prevented it to come out clear. Thomas sits back down. "That's much better" he then gave the monster a stern look "Your not going to mess this up. You understand." The monster growls in response. Thomas nods. "I swear if you mess this up." He then got something out of his pocket. It was the scroll. "If you mess this up, I'll burn this and create a new one. One that knows how to kill. You understand." The monster gives a nervous growl. Thomas smiles and puts the scroll back in his pocket. "Good glad we understand each other. All we do now is wait."

Dean glares at him.

_You are not gonna get away with this you son of a bitch. YOU ARE NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS. I WILL DESTROY THE BOTH OF YOU. YOUR PUPPET AND YOU. WIPE THAT SMIRK OF THAT FACE OF YOURS_

Dean felt the adrenaline rise inside alongside with anger. The image started vanishing again. He then heard a female voice calling him.

"Dean. Dean snap out of it come back to us. DEAN"

Dean's eyes open and he sits up straight. He was face was pouring with sweat and his breaths were shallow.

"Hey Dean calm down it's ok your back you did it." Co says "Just breathe."

Dean inhales and exhales repeats it a few times until the anxiety vanished inside of him.

"Whoa what happened you started freaking out you nearly knocked us over." Sandy says .

"Thomas has Sam." Dean answers .

"Do you know where?" Co asks ."Did you find it?"

"His at Thomas's home but I don't know where that is."

"Well that whole thing was a waste of time." Sandy says .

Dean then frowns.

"I feel something"

"What?" Co asks .

"Like I got a rope wrapped round me and I'm being pulled. I'm being pulled in a direction."

"It could be the bond." Sandy says. "Maybe it's a rope that has been formed between you and the monster."

"Maybe the bond is more than just me seeing through its eyes. Maybe because I'm now getting the hang of these new abilities, the bond has got stronger. I can feel it. The bond we are close now." The coffee and sandwich both give an um. Dean sighs "Not that type of bond I'm not in love with it. I mean. My abilities are increasing I didn't even need to be unconscious to track down it. Thomas is expecting me there. Well obviously I am going to be there but I'm going to think tactics."

"How you doing that?" They both ask.

"Alice said I could get that monster over to my side. I'm the only one who can get through to him. I have to convince him."

"We did that before and it didn't end well." Co says.

"I'm gonna try again. I have to use this bond to get through to him. Sense his feelings and emotions. Hit his soft spot. I couldn't really do it back there I didn't go deep enough plus Thomas took over."

"What if Thomas takes control again?" Sandy asks.

"Hopefully the bond is stronger to prevent him from coming in. My side is strong but I got to get the monster on the same level as me slowly get him to my side. Make him against his master."

"How certain are you this is gonna work?" Co asks.

"Not fully but it's the best plan I got right now." Dean starts up the car again. "First I just got to follow the invisible rope let myself being drawn towards the location." He looks at his companions "You ready?"

"Obviously I'm with you." Co answers with a giggle.

Dean chuckles slightly.

"What about you?"

"Absolutely bring it on. Let's save Sam." Sandy answers with excitement.

Dean laughs and brings the car to life. The Impala purrs and zooms down the road taking them to where the rope leads


	8. Chapter 8

Dean parked round the corner to Thomas's house . He checks himself for weapons.

"Lighter, blade , gun. Check ." Dean says.

He was about to get out of the car. Sandy shouts at him.

"Wait. Let us come with you."

Dean gives him the are you serious look.

"What the hell would you do?"

"Be there for you." Co says.

"Guys I'm fine."

"Really? Look what happened last time. You were definitely not fine then. You need us. You need us sweetie . "

"Right you are gonna talk to me that's what you are gonna do."

"No Dean .We can help you communicate with the monster. We can talk to him as well. Let's say we are there as a helping hand. If we had a hand." Sandy says.

Dean raises his eyebrow.

"I don't know guys."

"Sweetie once you burn that scroll, it's bye bye no more talks like this so we should make the most out of this while we can." Co says Dean didn't even think about that. He knew his ability to hear food would be gone but he didn't think about Co and Sandy. He has to admit he will miss talking to them. "SUGAR"

Dean blinks.

"Yeah Co I think you are right."

Dean meant that. They should make the most out of it Dean puts Sandy in his pocket and manages to put Co in there as well.

" Dean " Sandy shouts.

"Yeah?"

" I'm not afraid to be eaten anymore. You made me brave. "

Dean laughs.

" Really?"

"Yes. I'm a sandwich. Sandwiches getting eaten. I'm not afraid to be eaten now."

" I'm proud of you Sandy. " Co says.

"Glad you overcome your fear." Dean says . He then grips his gun. "We'll go round the back and we got to be quiet.'

" Uh...Dean we would be quiet. Only you can hear us. " Sandy says.

Dean sighs realizing how stupid he sounded then.

"True. True."

Dean went through the bushes trying to stay out of view as much as possible. He climbed over the fence and looked up. A window was open. He grabs on to the pipe and begins climbing up.

"I don't like heights." Sandy says fear rising in his voice.

Dean ignores him and swings himself towards the ledge. He grabs on to it and climbs into the window. He lands as quietly as possible. He was in a bedroom.

 _This_ _must be_ _Thomas's room._ Dean thought.

He slowly opens the door and walks towards the stairs. He sees light coming from one of the rooms downstairs. That must be the room where Sam was. Dean knew he couldn't just walk in not with the monster there.

He then heard a voice downstairs.

"Damm it we're out of wine." Thomas says. He points at monster. "You keep an eye on them morons. Got it." The monster growls. "Good. I'll just be downstairs in the basement. Use that small brain of yours and GUARD."

Thomas stomps out of the room and goes into the basement. The monster winced feeling hurt by another of his master 's comments. Dean can hear the sob from the monster and knew he was upset by that.

"What a nice master." Co says sarcastically .

"Yeah lovely." Dean says sarcastically.

"This is your chance. Right?" Sandy says.

"I guess so." Dean answers . "But if it don't work then other option we go in guns blazing."

"Full on terminator mode." Sandy says excitement in his voice.

Dean frowns.

"How do you know that?"

"The tomato part of me knew the film The Terminator."

"Oh. Right." Dean then tip toes down the stairs. He sees the monster in the room with Marty on the floor and Sam tied up. "Here goes nothing." Dean walks into the room. "Hey"

Sam looks up and sees his brother. He tries to warn his brother that it's a trap but all that came out was a muffle.

The monster turns. He was about to roar to get his master 's attention but nothing came out just a slight growl. He eyes Marty who was panicking and rolling around on the ground.

"WAIT HERE HIM OUT." Sandy screams.

"Who said that?" The monster says as he looks round the room.

"My sandwich." Dean answers .

Sam lowers his eyes and sees the coffee and sandwich in Dean's pockets. Sam shakes his head.

_Why bring them Dean_

The monster looks at Marty again deciding whether to kill it not.

"I already know your master 's plans." Dean says.

" Huh? "

"Me come in. Marty starter, my brother main and me dessert. I know it all. "

"How?"

" I may of uh...saw the conversation from a fresh pair of eyes you could say. "

"Literally" Co says.

"Who's that now?" The monster asks.

"Oh my other companion. Coffee. Can't focus without coffee." Dean teases.

"I'm in his rock .Honey." Co says.

"Ok you don't need to go that far."

"I was just trying to make myself look good Dean."

"His coming. His going to kill everyone. I'll be the one who kills you. Otherwise I'll be..."

"Burn the scroll yes I got it pal." Dean says. "You know his gonna burn you anyway."

The monster shakes his head.

"Do not start this again. Start these lies."

"I'm not telling any lies. He doesn't care about you. His using you. Why can't you see that."

"Because he doesn't want to admit it." Co says.

"He created me .He would care. You care about your creations." The monster says.

"Not always." Dean says.

Sam badly wanted to know what they were talking about. It was frustrating hearing only one side of the conversation. Sam noticed how confused Marty was.

 _He probably thinks Dean is mental_  Sam thought.

"He does care. He has given me chances to redeem myself from my mistakes. Masters rarely do that."

"Masters wouldn't create things to use as a weapon. Admit it you don't want to kill." Dean says.

"That's my purpose."

"You don't want to do that. If you really wanted to follow your master's order, we would all be dead by now but no you are not doing anything. You haven't even called for him."

The monster hesitates.

"I...I got to. My master he was bullied. That's not right."

"Murder is not right either." Co says.

"What she said." Dean says.

"I don't have a choice I told you that." The monster raises his knife hands. "Don't you think about trying anything." He goes over to Sam and puts the knife up against his throat. "I'm sorry."

"You do have a choice. " Sandy says. "Join us."

"So then you can kill me."

" No. To be a free monster. Be free from Thomas's crap. I understand he was bullied and that's sad but can't you see his bullying you. "

"What would a sandwich know about bullying."

"A sandwich knows a lot of things actually. His ham part knows Game of Thrones and his tomato part knows The Terminator." Dean says .

Sam furrows his eyebrows.

_Did he just say The Terminator?_

The monster let's go off Sam.

"He does call me names."

Dean nods .

"I know and it hurts you. His never been nice to you. He doesn't appreciate you."

Dean starts walking towards the monster.

"No...His never praised me." The monster says hurt in his voice.

"This is what I'm talking about."

The monster and Dean were inches away from each other. Dean does a comforting look. The monster lowers his knife hands. Part of the monster felt he could trust Dean. Dean sees the monster looking at him curiously.

 _The bond_ _must be_ _working_ Dean thought.

"You came."

Dean turns. Thomas had a gun out aimed right at him.

"Game over you lost." Sandy hisses.

" Dean is gonna kick your ass honey. " Co says.

 _Good job Thomas can't hear this_ Dean thought.

Thomas looks at his creation and scolded at him.

"What were you doing why didn't you call for me. WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL THEM."

"I'm sorry master." The monster says.

From Thomas perspective the monster just growled. Thomas shakes his head.

"God you are useless."

" He has feelings you know. " Dean says.

Thomas snorted by that.

"Feelings. Really. His just a killing machine. Killing machines don't have feelings."

" He does have feelings. The stuff you say to him. It upsets him. "

Now Thomas was laughing.

"I thought hunters didn't care about monsters."

"Depends on the monster. Not all of them want to kill."

"This one has to. It's their role. They kill get that. My monster is killing those who have bullied me. Damaged me."

"Murder is not the answer. You are being worst than the people who bullied you."

"This guy is annoying can't we just kill him off." Co says.

"Patience Co." Dean mutters.

"Hunter. You don't have to worry. Once Marty is taken care off. This will all stop."

"What about me?" The monster asks.

"What about your monster?" Dean asks .

"I'll end him. I wouldn't need that lump anymore. Only needed him for the dirty work."

The monster gasps. It was true. His master was using him. Dean raises his eyebrow at Thomas.

"Was that wise to say that in front of him."

Thomas rolls his eyes.

"He wouldn't understand what I'm saying .I don't think he ever understood me. His a moron."

" NO I'M NOT" The monster screams.

The monster charges past Dean and slams Thomas into the wall. Thomas hits the wall and slides down the wall.

"YEAH KICK HIS ANNOYING ASS." Sandy yells.

"Make him suffer." Co says.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW." Thomas yells "I AM YOUR MASTER"

"Was my master." The monster hisses as starts slashing Thomas with his knives.

Thomas screams with pain as scratches and cuts were forming on his body. His clothes shredding to bits. Dean unties his brother. Sam stands up and rips the tape off his mouth.

"You alright?" Dean asks .

"Uh...yeah just about. What were you talking about with the monster?"

"Just got him thinking that's all." Dean

Thomas puts his hand in his pocket. He gets out the scroll followed by the lighter.

"Sorry but bye bye for you."

Thomas was about to light it. The monster squeals and swipes the scroll out of his hand.

"NO" Thomas screams.

Dean picks up the scroll. Sam unties Marty. Marty stands up. He stumbles but Sam catches him and puts his arm around his shoulder.

"Take him outside." Dean says to his brother .

" What about you?" Sam asks .

"Don't worry about me. I got this. "

Sam hesitates but nods. He does a signal to his brother. Dean nods understanding what He meant. Then Sam goes out of the house with Marty. Dean gets his own lighter out of his pocket.

"Guys this is goodbye."

Co and Sandy both sadly sigh.

"I'll miss talking to sugar." Co says.

"Me to." Sandy says.

"It was good knowing you guys." Dean says with a frown.

"You to" They both replied.

Dean looks at the monster.

"HEY KNIFE HANDS. " The monster turns. Dean gives an apologetic look. "I'm sorry." He lit the scroll.

The monster howls as the flames start burning through the scroll. As the scroll was burning, the monster started burning as well. The fire rose and took over the monster turning the monster into nothing but ashes. The scroll in Dean's hand vanished alongside the monster.

Dean looks at his companions who were now nothing but just what goes in his mouth when he is hungry.

Thomas chuckles.

"Thank you for that saved me doing it." Dean looks at Thomas's cuts that were pouring with blood . "So I guess this is the part you kill me."

Dean looks at his gun and shakes his head.

"I have a better option for you."

Suddenly there was the sound of sirens coming from outside. Thomas's eyes widen.

"You called the cops."

"Someone has to pay for them murders huh."

"There is no evidence to prove that it was me."

"You have a key witness. Not only murder you will go down for but also kidnapping. You kidnapped Marty. Your DNA is all over that gun you used and Marty. You were beating the crap out of him."

"No...no...NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS."

Dean laughs a little.

"Already did Tommy."

The door got kicked down and police started making their way in. Dean was already out of the room slipping out of the back door. The police came into the room where Thomas was.

"Mr Monroe. I'm arresting you on the murder of James Harrison and attempted murder of Harper Brown and Marty Wheaton."

"This is bullshit." Thomas says. "I'm innocent."

The police help Thomas up and they place the cuffs on him.

"We'll take you to the hospital to get you treated them it's down to the police station."

"No please I can't be arrested." The police ignore and take him out of the house. Marty was outside. Thomas glares at him. "You liar." He spat out .

"I'm not lying. You tried to kill me and Harper. You admitted you killed James." Marty says.

"LIAR" Thomas screams.

The police pull him away and force him to get into the car. Marty and Thomas exchanged one more glare with each other and then the police cars drive off.

Round the corner, Sam was waiting for his brother in the car. Dean arrived once the cars were gone and got in.

"It all backfired on him huh." Dean says .

"Yeah."

"They got here pretty fast."

"After you untied me. I called them. It was quick but it got their attention. That's why I signalled to you before I left with Marty."

" What about Marty? "

"I convinced him to not mention the monster or us. His played round with his story but hopefully it's enough to get Thomas down. Sam then sighs "I didn't see the point of killing him Dean. His just a guy that wanted revenge. His nothing without his creation now." Dean nods agreeing with him. "So did it work .The ability to hear food .Is it gone?"

"Um...yeah .It's gone."

"So...what you gonna do now with them?"

Dean gets out the sandwich and coffee.

"Eat and drink them."

"What?"

"Co wanted me to drink her. Sandy his not afraid anymore not afraid to be eaten. I was the one who made them. They were my creations. So I made them. I'll end them."

Dean takes a sip of his coffee. He does a yuck face.

"Let me guess cold."

"Yeah. Co must be freezing her ass off but I'm gonna drink it. Drink it for her." Dean bites his sandwich . "Ah man I make good sandwiches."

Sam chuckles .

"You want to finish that at the bunker it's getting late."

" No. I want to enjoy every moment of this. Right here. Right now. No more food chatting and annoying you. I can now eat in peace. "

Again Sam chuckles as he sits and waits for his brother to finish.

Although Dean couldn't look at food and drink the same way now. He still loves his food no matter what.

_Food is a man's best friend_

**The End**


End file.
